


Criminals and Friends

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, auror!Harry, healer!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: When Harry gets Draco and him to join a gang to figure out exactly what they're up to, they're thrown into a world where death means nothing (unless it's an animal), and all the rules are out the window.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey honey, I think I kinda asked to join a gang,” Harry said, taking a bite of a cookie from the pile on the kitchen counter as the sun slowly woke up behind him through the window.

“What do you mean kinda?” Draco asked, sitting at the little round table in their new kitchen, filled to the brim with empty space. They only moved into the house together a month ago and making the place look good was a smaller priority than making sure that they have all of the essentials, which they also had none of. 

“Well do you know that mission that I had to go on yesterday…?”

“Yea, and? It was just a simple case to find someone’s missing cat, right?”

“It was, but I found the cat in an alley with this weird group surround it, and I was wondering what they were doing so naturally I did the only logical thing.”

“You didn’t?”

“I went undercover and asked to join.”

Draco simply put on his cup of tea and began heading back to bed, not wanting to deal with his husband’s lovely stupidity this early in the morning.

“I may or may of not signed you up too so you can help out.”

Draco turned back around to walk back to the kitchen, trying to think over what he just heard.

“So… I um thought that you could be helpful in case of someone getting hurt or something.”

“Potter, do you even know what this group is about?” Draco asked as Harry began to pour himself a cup of tea too.

“That’s why we’re going in.”

“Couldn’t you of just asked?”

“...Yea, but of if you were in my position would you of asked?” Harry set the kettle back on the stove for a bit of warmth, making the small amount left swirl around as he moved it.

“Fine.” Draco grabbed a bigger cup of tea and sat back down at the table. “When do we start?”

“Today.”

“Today! You could have at least given me a few days to mentally prepare for this.”

“I know,” Harry continued, sitting down at the small table next to Draco as the sun slightly blinded him for a second as he sat down. “But they asked if we could show up today and I was too scared to say anything else.”

“That doesn’t sound like you. You sure you’re feeling alright?”

“I’m feeling great, it’s just that they were all really tall and more importantly I didn’t know if they were going to hurt the cat or not.”

“So let me get this straight, you saw them around a cat, you were curious what they were doing, so you asked to join?”

“Yep, that’s it.”

“I think you need a bit of sleep.”

“No, I don’t. Plus the auror office has been quite calm lately and I’ve been needing something to do in the meantime. Might as well join a cat hurting gang.”

“How do you know they were going to hurt the cat?”

Draco sighed, skipping over the part where Harry just assumed that they would hurt such a cute thing. “Okay, but next time maybe find a cooler gang to be a part of.”

Harry laughed, getting up to refill his cup, “Cooler than a gang huddled around a cat?”

“Good point, it could be a hard find.”

_________________________________

It was a few hours later when they were fully dressed in what Draco described as “an abomination to the color black.” They were on a tight budget and time so instead of looking like cool guys that totally weren’t working for the government and the hospital they looked more like they fell into a random bag full of different shades of black clothing and somehow the clothes found their way onto them. 

After Harry finished covering up his scar with a mixture of a hiding spell and a few layers of makeup, he ended up supporting a long, black coat with about a million pockets along with perhaps the loudest pair of grey shoes, torn black pants, and a dirty white shirt that he found deep underneath his pile of messy clothes. Still fumbling with his hair, Draco wore a short leather jacket, an actually clean white shirt, the same looking pants as Harry, and white shoes that had a splash of different colors on the back, probably from a painting accident.

Together, they looked a bit more like spies who didn’t know what to wear than criminals but it’s was too late anyway to find something even slightly better to wear as they collected all their supplies and headed out the door as they arrived at the meet place a few seconds after they felt the usual twistiness of an apparition.

As their eyes got use to the lack of light, they could slightly make out a dark alleyway, with a lighter door down the hall, slightly hidden with a few trash cans. 

Gradually, they walked towards the door, the sounds of laughter and something sharp hitting the wall echoed softly throughout the small alley. Finally reaching the door, they only made it through one knock before the door was flung open, sending every colorful scent possible right at them. From what they could make out, it was a strange combination of tea, pumpkins, sugar cookies, some other type of sugar, leather, and steel. After having their noses knocked out from the sheer amount of smells, their vision went away moments later, all of the light of the place overwhelming all other senses. 

From what their imagination made up, they were expecting it to be cool, dark, maybe a bit smelly but instead they saw what looked like the room of a cheerful child. There were sunflowers lining each wall, wooden table scattered across the room, each with about a million beer cups on them. The room itself was a light brown, illuminated with bright yellow lights, giving the room even more of a cheerful atmosphere. From what they could see from the door, there a huge chimney with a fire going, and a bunch of pictures of the people inside flying on brooms, group pictures, and a bunch of cute animals. 

The man in front of them was a tall, clearly strong man, with long hair braided out of his face with his black spotted wand sticking through the top of the braid. He was wearing an actually good version of the outfit Draco and Harry were wearing along with a small pin on the corner of his jacket that just had a close up of a bunny’s face. As they looked around the room, it appeared at every member inside was sporting different bunnies all on a cute pin on their shirt, some eating carrots, napping, or just playing in the grass. 

“Ah! You two must be the new members! Come on in, we got a bit of cold lemonade brewing in the back and all the animals are almost done with the naps!” the man started to lead them inside what was starting to look more like a kid’s tea party than a remote hideout.

They slowly stepped in, immediately feeling the warmth of the room wash over them as the wind from the outside could no longer reach them. They tried to watch exactly where they put their feet before that failed as the guy bent down and put his arm around them, dragging them into the middle of the room faster than they would of wanted to. 

“So, in a few minutes, your initiation to the Dreaded Bunnies will be ready. We just need to wait for the bomb to be placed and for the target to head to work again. Most of the members should already be stationed at their spot.”

“Wait- what do you mean bomb?” Draco asked, speaking for the first time since they left their house. 

“Just what it sounds like, a bomb. When we tap a wand on it, it should go boom and cause maybe half a block to get seriously damaged, just enough for a distraction,” the guy replied, happily reenacting the boom with his hands. 

“Do you usually use bombs?”

“Yep, it’s our specialty, other than being the best with animals.”

And just like that, reports from all over the years came bursting into Harry’s brain like a bomb. Millions of unsolved bombings from all over that were rumored to be from the same person. Millions of deaths, millions of places blown apart, millions of animals missing from every site. It was said that even the best auror couldn’t find them, and now he was about to be apart of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

By now, the sun finally left them alone, taking with it the safety of its bright rays. All that was left now was the darkness of the moon.

After Grimle, the man that greeted them the day before at the door, went over with Harry and Draco about what they were about suppose to do, which would of worked out great if Grimle didn’t have the idea that the two of them had any previous knowledge on how to deal with wires and stuff, which they definitely did not. But, how hard can it be, right?

“Okay, you boys ready?” Grimle clamped their shoulders, pulling them closer so he could bent down to reach their eyes. “Just remember-” he continued, his voice getting deeper and deeper as he stared right into their souls, sending multiple shivers down their spines- “the boss is counting on this one so you two better not blow it.”

Giving them one last hug, he pushed them to the door like a mom urging her kids forward. Slowly, they creeped inside the dark, box filled room, it’s only smell was the dust covering every surface. Looking around for the only semi-good shelter, they settled on the least destroyed box. Running to sit behind it, they stirred up grey clouds that hovered above them the whole way- both hiding them and making them more noticable. Grimle ran in on the other side of the storage place moments later with a small tool box, barely attempting to keep the tools from bouncing too much as he made his way to a few wires hanging on the wall.

“You ready?” Harry whispered, watching Draco slowly take another breath before nodding in reply. Harry grabbed Draco’s almost trembling hand, feeling the ring that he placed a few weeks ago on Draco’s left hand before they continued to attempt at maneuvering their way through the maze of boxes.

A while away, they could hear the muffled sounds of other people just wandering in the building, having no clue what they were about to do, no clue what is about to happen to them. _This is the right thing,_ Harry though, _after this, I can take a long break with Draco where we can just relax with less villains and death in the town. We just need move a few wires, it’ll be fine, it’s not like we’re the ones directly setting off the bomb, yea..._

Clutching onto Draco’s hand more than ever, they neared a small, grey box on the wall stationed right next to what looked like every wire in the building, not quite ready to put their less than a minute tutorial to use. _The still non-existence knowledge on a subject that everyone just assumes that we know, or else we would be destroyed along with whatever it is that it’s suppose to destroy. Just great._

Finally getting a good chance to look at the box, which Draco could kind of remember being called a fuse box or something, they could see exactly what Grimle meant when he said that the building had too many important wires all in one place as Draco creaked opened the door, displaying practically millions of wires all slowly gaining back their much needed space as they pushed out into the open air.

“So all we need to do is connect his device to the rest of the building, right, because that technically isn’t as harmful as other jobs if you try not to think about it too much. Then we can never think of this day again,” Draco mumbled, already trying to unravel the red cord just like they were told to.

“It’s just joining a few wires with different connectors then hurriedly running out of the place, it’s not that hard.” _Simple and easy_ , Harry thought, but apparently he was wrong, very, very wrong. The one red wire that Draco set out on untangling just turned into more of a giant knot not to mention that the two have rarely ever had to deal with complex electricity stuff.

While Harry began to sort out a light blue looking cord, Draco took to trying to push the end of the red wire into one of the connectors, almost jumping back when the box made a few little sparks fly up into the air before disappearing into the ground. “Uhh, Harry,” Draco nudged, “is it suppose to make those little things or am I doing it wrong.”

“So... sparks would definitely means that something is wrong, but we want it to go wrong, so maybe it’s right?”

“Thank Merlin you have the best healer in the business to make sure that you don’t burn your finger too much.”

“Thank Merlin I have you.” Harry pulled Draco’s hand closer, bringing it inches away from his face so he could lean down and kiss it. “You ready?” Draco only had to nod before Harry pushed his blue wire in all the way, creating a few more sparkes as they ran right towards the exit, keeping themselves low and behind the boxes.

When they finally emerged from the warehouse, the moon was stationed right above them, shining a gentle light on the men gathering back into the open, ready for the final step. A short man in the middle of the crowd gave the slightest nod to a man too in the shadows to see before he turned his gaze directly to Draco and Harry, urging them over with a single glance.

“Ah, you two must be the new guys,” the guy commented, casting what Harry thinks is suppose to be a warm smile but it ended up being slightly too off to make them feel any less on edge than before. “Come, come. I want you both to see what true justice looks like.”

Just as he pulled them around, making them face towards the large building, they could hear the faintest click before all the lights flashed on right as a giant explosion type sound bounced off the walls, causing the place began to give off a faint ringing.

“Here-” The man shoved two pairs of earmuffs into their hands- “You may need this just in case something went wrong, but it better not of. You see, the ringing that was released with the sudden light will prove almost deadly to staff wearing their uniforms inside, but just in case, you should just keep those close to you.”

Without any word on what was actually going on, the man began to walk towards the building with the rest of the people follow right behind him without any instruction. “I guess we should follow that random person that is clearly very dangerous, huh,” Draco asked, placing the earmuffs around his neck.

“Well, that would be the smartest thing we’ve done all day.”

“Let's do it then.” Draco looked up to the still ringing building, grabbed Harry’s hand once again, and set off into what is perhaps one of the dumbest things they will ever do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some of the technical information isn’t right, but I researched all I could and for some reason I couldn’t easily find instructions on how to use the wires and stuff to cause damage, who would have known.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! The next part should be up soon!


End file.
